Awakening Spirits
by Kimmie3
Summary: A ff7-8 crossover like no other! Quistis, an emotionally unsteady woman coping with life. A man awakening after thousands of years. A force threatening the planet, more powerful than the world has ever seen before. QuistisXVincent
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Thank you Cid for relaying the planet's wrath"  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
*********  
  
The walk did nothing to calm my mood, and the more I walked along the circular halls of Balamb Garden, the more irritated I became. Good old Balamb Garden.. Home sweet home... home? The only thing this flying prison is home to is misery. And yet I remain here. Why? Well.. There's nowhere else I can go. There's no way I'm going back to that hole in Dollet; not with the dear old step parents. The only thing they were good for was a cheap laugh.. Pathetic. I could only imagine their conversation on adopting me.  
  
"C'mon Harold, lets get the little youngster. She's worth a couple hundred bucks a month for child support."  
  
Not far from the truth actually. Lazy idiots.  
  
So, unless I want to wander aimlessly around the world, searching for that 'something' to give me back the passion of living, I'm stuck here. But let's face it. Living with Harold and Betty rubbed off on me, and their motto was: Life's a bitch, so make someone else's worse. I've started to believe the first part, but I'm sure the second is a myth. How could someone else's life be worse than mine? Here I am surrounded by the happy faces, the laughing couples. I pass Squall and Rinoa, all snug and in love.  
  
"Oh Squall! You're so cute when you do that!" I hear Rinoa giggle. I hate that giggle.  
  
"Whatever.." Nice catch phrase. Only it didn't have the original scowl. Instead we have that cheery smile that has been plastered to his face since our 'thanks for saving our asses' ball.  
  
More giggling. "I love you so much Squall!". Enter the googily eyes.  
  
Gag.  
  
"Oh hi Quistis!" Rinoa noticed me walking by. Wasn't this the miracle of the century?  
  
I quickly put on the friendly Quistis mask. No need to bring everyone else down. Hey, I wasn't Harold and Betty.  
  
"Hey Rinoa. Squall"  
  
A nod from Squall. Wow.. Acknowledgement. Be still my heart.  
  
"How are thing's with you? It seems like I haven't seen you around in ages!" Rinoa, much too sweet for her own good. I had my fingers crossed that her teeth would rot out soon.  
  
"Oh, you know, same old same old" You know, murderous thoughts, punching holes in walls. The usual.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she nodded. Looks like she understood the whole masochist thing, "You should stop by more often. Me and Squall and Selphie and Irvine and Zell and Samone are getting together tonight. You should come."  
  
Well, as much as I enjoy watching the tonsil hockey tournament, I think I'd rather pull off all my toe nails. Instead, I said, with that ever present smile "I'll try and drop by if I get the time."  
  
"I hope you do. We've missed having you around."  
  
"Me too". Like an infected body rash.  
  
This is about the time that things get awkward. We haven't really found that much to talk about, the three of us. Well, Squall is understandable, because the only one he speaks full sentences to is Rinoa. I'm sure he'd look good with Angelo's leash around his neck. Lapdog. Hey, that just made me give a genuine smile!  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Rinoa finished. Thank Hyne. Get me out of here.  
  
"Sure, I hope to see you." Damn, by this rate I'm sure to be flying down the highway to hell with all the lying I'm doing lately.  
  
"Bye!" She waved as her and Squall walked off hand in hand into the sunset. Why do I always forget my whip at the most genuine times? I scoffed. Rinoa was doing a pretty good job with that whole "whipped" thing anyway.  
  
So where was I going anyway? No where. I was just walking around the garden for the hell of it. At least it was a big prison... with pretty good regular meals. Nice comfy bed. Big.. Empty bed. Okay, so maybe I was a tad bit jealous. I was the only one in the Garden not getting any, and lets put it this way, even Nida was getting some. I was starting to wonder if I'd enjoy that whole mindless puppy love. Everyone else seemed pretty happy.  
  
At this point I thought nothing would ever make me happy. It's not like I even had anything to fall back on when the big adventure ended. I can't be an instructor anymore. Maybe that would have made me mildly happy. After all, all the lovesick teenager's grades were in my hands. What power. I frowned. I knew I would never do that, that's why I am a good teacher. Was. So why couldn't I go back to my position? I was too much of a celebrity and the students would never learn anything. Thank you Cid for relaying the planet's wrath.  
  
So what do I have left? The group are only my friends in name. I am too mature for them, and they feel uncomfortable around me. Yes, that's vice versa. The older staff of Balamb? They don't want to hang around a youngster. So.. That's no parents. No boyfriend. No friends. No Instructor job.  
  
All I have left is SeeD and the broken shards of a life. Well.. At least the money was good, and I got to kill things. Believe me, that starts to become a comfort when you want to kill people. Killing monsters has a much lower possibility of being convicted for murder... and that's something that I don't really want added to my plate.  
  
I was itching for another mission, I really didn't want to drink myself into a stupor again tonight. There's something about the morning after that just doesn't appeal to me lately. I needed to get out. Feel important for a little while.  
  
The buzzing of the intercom startled me out of my thoughts. It was Headmaster Cid.  
  
"Good morning students. Would Squall Lionhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe please report to my office. That's Squall Lionhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe."  
  
A mission? Sounded like it. Good timing Cid. A ghost of a smile played on my lips as I made my way up to the elevator. Squall, Zell and Irvine met me there. The mute stared at the floor and Zell and Irvine argued on whose girlfriend was hotter.  
  
This day just kept getting better and better.  
  
**********  
  
A/n: hope you like the beginning... this is going to be a long one. Expect the unexpected :). please review. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
"Take that Mime Man. I don't need you"  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
*****  
  
The elevator ride was to die for. Literally. That, or it would give someone the urge to kill. For me, that urge has gotten impeccably stronger and harder to hide. Hyne knows that I needed this mission. If for nothing else, it would help my comrades keep their lives. Gods protect their precious souls. Self control is a precious thing. Something that I've been running out of as of late, as I'm sure you can notice.  
  
Thankfully, the confines of the elevator only lasted a few seconds, and the group exited the cursed box. "So Quisty," Irvine threw one of those charming smiles my way. By some miracle, I kept myself from swooning. Excuse the sarcasm. "Excited for the mission?"  
  
"More than you'd ever know." Hey. It was the truth. That's a start.  
  
"Yeah," He went on as if he was the center of attention. That usually worked for him. "I need to get away from the old 'ball-and-chain'. Let loose."  
  
It was my opinion that if Irvine got any looser, his belt wouldn't be able to keep his pants up anymore. I laughed out loud. See, I'm still the cheery Quistis I always was.  
  
"I know what you mean, man," Zell joined in the conversation while Mime Man walked ahead faster. It wasn't that I really blamed him.. but it couldn't hurt for him to at least act civil. Even I did that. "Sometimes you just need time for yourself."  
  
Spend a couple years by yourself and I bet you wouldn't be saying that. I sighed to myself. A couple years has turned me into a bitter old witch. Calling my friends to the ground.. Well. Not to their faces.. But I'm still thinking it. I know that I don't mean it.. So I guess that's all that matters.. Just a bad day. More like a bad couple of months. It happens.  
  
Life's a bitch. Ten four good buddy.  
  
So Squall is still a lone wolf. He seems happy. Too bad that I couldn't have been the one to stray him towards the pack. But who am I to say that? How can you possibly expect to help someone else when your own life is royally screwed up. It just doesn't work out like that. Besides, I've never really been the 'damsel in distress' type. Perhaps what I needed was to let someone help me. But those ideas would have only worked in the past. Now, I had to look out for number 1. It's me against the world, and I am destined to win.  
  
Take that Mime Man. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I am Quistis Trepe, I am a fighter. I can conquer anything that life throws at me.  
  
Take your best shot. I'm waiting.  
  
With that in mind, I hurried forward in front of Irvine and Zell. Then I rushed past Squall, a raised brown eyebrow my only reward. Everyone for themselves, Squall. You don't control me anymore. You are no better than me.  
  
I entered the office first, with my companions filing in behind me. Cid Kramer sat comfortably across us in his desk, smiling at the world's saviors. I for one never believed we were savoirs. We were simply trained for what we had to do... and we happened to be at the right place at the right time. It was as simple as that. As for saviors? Look to Esthar. Without their ingenious plans, we wouldn't be here today.  
  
Maybe that's the way it should have been. Either way. Here I was, awaiting a mission. Let the games begin.  
  
"Hello Squall, Zell, Irvine, Quistis." He greeted us in his usual friendly tone.  
  
We returned the greeting as we sat down in the chairs provided for us. "I assume you all know why you are here." Yes. Get on with the mission. "You are my best SeeD's, and the only ones that I would ask to go on this important mission."  
  
Yes! That's what I want to hear.  
  
He folded his hands on the desk, signaling us that he was about to get down to business. "I will be sending you to Trabia Garden.. There have been reports of monsters attacking the students who have been rebuilding."  
  
"I thought there were SeeD's positioned there to prevent attacks?" Zell interrupted. I thought this too. I was confused.. but I was excited.  
  
"Let me finish Zell," he chided amicably, "Apparently these monsters have never been seen before.. A new breed if you will. Stronger, faster. More intelligent."  
  
"New monsters?" Squall finally spoke up. I dismissed the idea of getting a tape recorder. "That's impossible."  
  
"I understand your point Squall, but this is a reality." Leave it to Cid to silence Squall back into eternity. He simply nodded.  
  
"So, piecing together how dangerous and life-threatening this will be... how much will we get paid?" Classic Irvine comment. Alright, so I was interested in the pay too, but I wasn't about to just blurt it out.  
  
However, Cid didn't seem affected by it all. If nothing else, his smile widened further. I was beginning to think he did Botox injections with the way those lips spread so far. "Don't worry Irvine, I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with your salary."  
  
We all seemed to relax a little more with that comment. Amazing how money has that effect on people. However, I could begin to feel a little tremble in my fingers. It took a huge effort just to keep my voice from wavering. Yes, I was that excited.  
  
"Where have they originated from?" It was time I added my two cents. It couldn't hurt to do so intelligently either. "We will need to destroy them from the source, if we want to eliminate them."  
  
That's when Cid did something unexpected. A frown formed on his normally chipper face as he looked at me. What did I do wrong? That sentence was formed perfectly!  
  
"Oh.. I've seemed to have made a terrible mistake..." He looked embarrassed. Mistake? "Quistis, I'm afraid you won't be attending this mission."  
  
****  
  
A/n: Quick update! yay! the ff7 part should enter in the next couple of chapters. Hope you like this. Please review and tell me your thoughts. The next chapter should be out soon. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, if you don't listen to cartoon tigers, then there is no hope for you."  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
***  
  
Cue jaw dropping unto my lap. Did I just hear that right? Surely he didn't just call me up here to push this 'important mission that only we could do' in my face, and say, 'Whoops! Wrong person, I needed someone that was actually good at their job.'  
  
The excitement left my body in a flash, anger filling up the empty spot. What was that I had said about winning the war against the world? Way to burst my bubble, Cid. Thanks for being the bearer of bad news, once again. I'm starting to not trust this guy.  
  
"What?" It was all that I could sputter out without knocking something over.  
  
"Don't worry," He laughed nervously, "I still have a mission for you."  
  
I un-tensed myself in my chair, and released the death grip I had on the arms. Needless to say, that statement relaxed me a little. I would still be able to kill things. Hurrah.  
  
"For now, I only need three SeeD's to investigate Trabia Garden. As Zell so kindly stated, there are already SeeD's stationed there." Only three. The best. Not me. "I called you up because a SeeD has been requested in the Desert Prison area."  
  
Desert Prison? That's a hell of a lot farther away from Trabia. Looks like I wont be fighting any stronger bred monsters anytime soon.  
  
"I'm really sorry Quistis, I should have told you in the beginning, to prevent this confusion." He apologized. Your damn right you should have. Not only did I get passed up for an important mission, I get traded up at the last minute, in front of the guys. How demeaning.  
  
"So.. Why is a SeeD being requested for the Desert Prison area?" I asked uneasily. I could only imagine the glory of it all.  
  
Cid settled back into his chair, once again becoming comfortable. "At the moment, there is an archaeological dig in the process. The scientists requested a SeeD to protect the group from surrounding monsters."  
  
Great. Instead of battling super-beasts, I'd be taking off those damn sand fish. If there's one thing I don't like, it's sand fish. Not that they're hard to kill, but they always manage to get sand in my eyes. Cheap shot bastards. So along with gritty eyes, I suspected I'd be playing water girl, and scorching in the unmerciful sun. I don't think this is going to help that whole urge to kill thing.  
  
****  
  
I walked out of the office alone, as the boys remained inside being briefed on their important mission. This was cheap. I should be going on that mission. I sighed to myself. Maybe it would be better to not go. Who knows, perhaps they'd end up eating old Hoagies and get stomach indigestion for the next week. For what it was worth, I hoped they did.  
  
For now, I would have to pack up to leave by supper time. Not a whole lot of notice, no, but I didn't mind that much. Who am I to leave scientists to the sand fish's mercy? If I had a choice in that, I would send Squall and his 120 pound bracelet with him. By that I mean Rinoa of course.. If you hadn't noticed, she's a wee bit clingy.  
  
So now I found myself walking down Balamb's corridor once again, even more moody than I had started out as. Yes, anything is possible. Although a rumbling in my stomach made me think elsewhere. I hadn't eaten all day, and I felt as hungry as Zell when he begins to scarf down 20 hotdogs.  
  
Fortunately, animal entails and old shoe leather rolled up into wieners didn't really catch my fancy today. I think I'll stick with the regular breakfast foods. So with that, I headed for the cafeteria.  
  
I entered the room in which SeeD, student, and teacher alike eat their lunches. It almost brings a tear to my eye how damn sweet it all is; for we are all equal in the eyes of the lunch lady. Everyone gets the same choice in 'food', and everyone sits together. If only the world was like this cafeteria, what a world it would be.  
  
Perhaps not though... the cafeteria always had this thing about smelling like molded cheese and Lysol. Not really an enchanting combination.  
  
Bad food and odors aside, I sat down and begin to eat my lunch of Frosted Flakes and orange juice. You did know that Frosted Flakes were great, right? Hey, if you don't listen to cartoon tigers, then there is no hope for you.  
  
With the food entering my stomach, I begin to feel a little bit better. Amazing what food can actually do. I sat back and surveyed the room, for I knew I wouldn't be back here to support my favorite breakfast spokesperson for a nice while. Everyone seemed very happy.. Laughing and chatting with mouths full of food. Haven't they ever been told to not talk with their mouths full? ...Well, I haven't either.. But it just came to me as the right thing to do. Luck, I suppose.  
  
I spotted Rinoa and Selphie talking to Seifer. Seifer was back at the Garden? Well, that's a surprise for you. Looked like he had made a big mistake though. Poor guy, with those girls talking a mile a minute, it looked like he wouldn't be able to make his escape for a long time. I entertained the thought of rescuing him... but then again, if they even made eye contact with me, I'd be sucked it the warp known as Rinoa and Selphie breakfast gossip. I shuddered at the thought. As much as I would like to hear who mooned the Dr, and what's the latest trend, I figured it would be safer if I got up and left without disaster. Slowly, and casually, I began to exit the cafeteria.... only to be stopped by those annoying Trepies.  
  
"Oh my Gawd! There's Quistis!" A girl with a black ponytail shrieked. I winced. So much for a quiet escape. The whole cafeteria looked up at me, including Rinoa Selphie and Seifer. I slapped my forehead mentally. I didn't need this right now. They were approaching, I had to escape! Run Quistis! Move those legs!  
  
I sped past the small group of Trepies, narrowly missing an outstretched hand aimed for my lower quarter. Damn these freak kids! But all was good, I was approaching my room, with no one chasing after behind me. I stalked into my room and leaned on my door to catch my breath.  
  
I was starting to believe that the desert sand would serve as fine new surroundings.  
  
***  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! I can't promise how long it will take me to put out the next chapter, but I'll try and do it quickly :). Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"I just pulled me a Squall."  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
***  
  
Sand.  
  
Yellow, scorching, gritty sand as far as the eye could see. I felt like dropping my bags and cursing the gods for sending me to this wasteland to die. For life could not be sustained here. It was a sweltering graveyard filled with sweaty grave robbers... and I was here to protect them. May Hyne have mercy on their souls.  
  
Despite the urge to flee, I got out of the car and retrieved my suitcase. Surprisingly, the load was light. I think I was subconsciously optimistic about the length of my stay.. But considering my luck, I'm sure it would come and bite me in the ass any minute now. I stared almost sadly as my driver sped away, never to be seen again. I felt a tear well up in my eye... my only escape was riding off into the horizon.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Trepe." A heard a voice say behind me. A stocky middle- aged man was the owner. Balding, but still working with a comb over. Now that's the ultimate deception, if you ask me.  
  
"That's *Miss* Trepe." Why me? This wasn't starting out as well as I would've liked. I could almost feel my lips burning away with the amount of venom that sentence surely must have contained.  
  
Even if he did notice it, he showed no signs of being offended. Instead, he reached out his worn hand out in a gesture of friendship.  
  
"That's quite alright, I can carry my own bags." I replied curty, smiling a little for show. I can handle myself, I don't need little bald men doing all my chores for me.  
  
His hand fell to his side. After letting his thick brow furrow for a second, he let out a small chuckle. Oh crap. He wanted to shake my hand. I just pulled me a Squall. Realizing my mistake, I dropped my bags a little too quickly, squishing a few toes underneath. Not missing a beat, I shook his hand a bit too hastily. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "It's the hot sun."  
  
He laughed again as if I had made a funny. "Well you better get used to that. You're going to be out here for a long time."  
  
That didn't sound good.  
  
"Yup," he nodded as he motioned me to follow, "A long, looonnngg time."  
  
I gulped, repressing the urge to go into hysterics and instead opting for a deep breath. That's it, he had sealed my fate with that single sentence. I *was* going to die out here! Damn, I really needed a drink.  
  
"By the way," The man turned for a second before continuing his hurried pace, "The name's Murphy. You need anything, and I mean anything, just call for me." Great. I hope he wasn't suggesting any sexual favors by the way he lifted his eyebrows... though a gun would come pretty handy right about now. Who I would use it on was still undecided.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We walked for a few minutes until we reached the excavation site, and already I could feel sweat pouring down my face. It was way too hot for anything. It was so hot, the sand looked like it was melting. It was so hot, I'm sure we could cook up a few eggs on Murphy's big bald head.. It was so hot, that if Ifrit found his way along here, he would say "This is too damn hot."  
  
I guess you get the point. It's hot.  
  
"Look's like they've found something." Murphy said cheerfully, "C'mon down, we'll take a look."  
  
I figured Murphy was really into this stuff by the way he hauled me down to the crude elevator, an excited gleam filling his eyes. I looked around. It was pretty impressive how they had the whole place set up. Only a few men remained at the surface, which I assumed were in control of maintenance, but from the looks of it, the real operation was located underground.  
  
"Going down, sir?" A chipper young man dressed in blue asked Murphy.  
  
"That's right, Leon! And this fine young lady will be accompanying me." He lay a hand across my waist playfully. I had another word for 'playfully' but I grinned and beared it for the sake of my job. There's nothing I hate more than perverted old men.  
  
Leon chuckled, rolling his eyes as he pulled the switch to begin our decent into the earth. "A new girl again, Murph? Wasn't it just the other day you had a new lady friend?"  
  
"You know me; can't keep still for a second." I didn't really want to find out exactly what Murphy meant by that... but I could only grant my sincerest pity to the last woman.  
  
The rest of the elevator stayed at the same level of awkwardness for me, but Murphy and Leon seemed comfortable. Though it seemed an eternity long, it was only seconds before we walked off the platform, and into the lit cavern.  
  
Not even the years of training in Balamb Garden could prepare me for this.  
  
****  
  
A/n: Hey again everyone! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but a lot of things have come up. I'm thinking about alternating between this story and "A Ripple in Time", so that means I'll be working on that next! Hope you're enjoying this, and thanks for the support. Until next time, please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four _________________________  
  
"I knew that this was just yet another attempt to get in my pants, but I liked the jewel so much that I didn't care."  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
_________________________  
  
Bald men. little bald men, working hard scribbling down things.. digging.. talking to one another. It took everything in me not to run around in circles and sing "We represent the lollipop guild." I also kept my eyes open for those nasty little Oompa Loompas... *I* wasn't about to fall for one of their ironic traps. It certainly wouldn't make my day to end up eating Willy's magic sour sucker and end up shriveling up to the size of a toothpick. No way, not going to happen to me.  
  
But then again.. those little men could be used to my advantage. All a witch really needs are little stooges to go around and do her bidding. Yes... first we shall transform good old Murphy into a eunuch.. then chop off all of Squall's pretty hair.. and we couldn't forget Rinoa...  
  
Ahh. I'm getting ahead of myself. There would be no way that I'd be able to house all these minions. Not to mention feeding (Tony would not appreciate this at all), clothing and MATING them. I'd have to settle for doing things myself... Back to the drawing board, I guess.  
  
I was probably over-exaggerating about the workers underground. After all, some of them were women. However, the image of the dwarves in Snow White kept popping into my head. Maybe there was a height maximum for working underground? Saving money by making tunnels shorter? No... I was definitely exaggerating.  
  
Perhaps my imagination was running like wild to keep my mind off unpleasant things. Things like Murphy's calloused hand still on my waist. Edgy wasn't the word for how I was feeling, and it took all of my strength to keep my eye from twitching. Needless to say, I quickly walked out of his grasp.  
  
"We're here!" Leon stated the obvious. Yes Leon, we are all aware that we are here. He grinned as he looked around the cave, wonder gleaming from his eyes. Perhaps it was just the flourescent lights, but you get the idea.  
  
"Pretty impressive, huh?" he continued, as Murphy stared a bit sullenly at my waist where his hand had resided. I wondered how many women actually responded positively to his advances. By the look on his face, it would seem to be many. He had to have money, and lots of it.  
  
"Yeah.. It is.." I said truthfully. It *was* pretty impressive. "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Well, no," Leon said a bit sadly, before perking up, "But we're optimistic that we will find something soon! We're getting close!"  
  
Nothing? Absolutely nothing.... Does that mean that this is all a waste of time? With my luck? I was sure that it was. Great. Just great. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.  
  
*****  
  
I stared mercilessly at my leather boots, positive that I was getting close to burning a hole straight through them. Never mind the broken bones and terrible bleeding... it would actually give me a little excitement. It had been two weeks of hell. A never ending punishment. I had littered the desert with the corpses of many sandfish, yet still the rage continued to burn inside of me. It had gotten to the point that the image that had been circulating in my head continuously of Cid Kramer choking on his morning danish was starting to make me smile. Somehow I kept back the hysterical laughing, and hummed a small tune under my breath.  
  
Ding dong, the witch is dead.... not dead, but I'm getting there. The witch went psycho on all the trolls, then danced around the desert covered in blood until the sun finally dehydrated her to death.  
  
Yes. Pretty story. I need to start writing things down.  
  
"Hey there doll, what's got you down?" I heard a seductive voice that would only belong to Murphy. Wait, seductive? Well.. The effort was there, I suppose, but all it managed to do was creep the hell out of me.  
  
I lifted my head a few inches, my eyes piercing out behind my stressed locks of hair. He visually cringed, at what I would guess to be the look of derangement. Yes, that's right Murphy, I'm a woman with PMS and a deadly whip that I know how to control. Please take your time and tell me what you want. I've still got a few more inches before I slip off that edge.  
  
He gulped slightly and smiled a bit nervously. "I've got something you may like."  
  
If he said what I thought he was going to say...  
  
I continued to stare at him, much in the way I had stared at my boots for the last hour. Unfortunately, no burning hole formed through him.  
  
He reached into his pocket hastily and displayed a gem in front of my face. It was... beautiful. I immediately sat up straight, my nasty mood being quickly forgotten about as I examined the exquisite trinket. Only the size of a small rock, the gem seemed to be dwarfed in Murphy's large hand... but even though it was small.. that didn't take away from its appeal. Oval shaped, the jewel sparkled with a red glow, the reflections of the cave showing up in its shiny surface.  
  
I gasped in spite of myself and looked into Murphy's beaming face with a sense of wonder. "What is it...?" I manage to whisper, so transfixed on the object. His smile widened with self satisfaction as he placed the item in my gloved palm. I moved it around in my hands, indulging in the strange pleasurable feeling that it seemed to give me.  
  
"I found it on my way to my bunk yesterday," Murphy explained to me.  
  
I took my eyes off the item in my hand and focused on the man in front of me. "Shouldn't you be showing this to the project advisor?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "I was off duty when I found it, it belongs to me... and I am giving it to you." "But I can't accept this," I argued, "This should be recorded as a finding. This is one of the first things that anybody has found at the site."  
  
He laughed, "Give up this finding? Why would I do that? You could probably get yourself millions with this artifact. I say we hightail ourselves out of here and sell it on the black market."  
  
My jaw dropped as I looked at him with bulging eyes.  
  
Murphy smiled at me again, reassuringly. "Quistis, let me level with you. This wasn't found at the site. I'm pulling your leg."  
  
I frowned as I waited for the full explanation.  
  
"This," he said referring to the jewel, "I found stuck in the ridges of my tires. Quite a nice surprise, don't you think?"  
  
I nodded. The only things that I had ever found stuck in my tires were nails. "You've got some kind of luck, Murphy."  
  
He grinned at me, "You don't know the half of it."  
  
I shrugged off the innuendo, as I admired the crimson gem. "Are you sure you want me to have this? It's quite a gift to give up."  
  
"No, keep it. I'd have no use for such a thing."  
  
I gave him my first genuine smile that he had received the whole two weeks that I had been stationed here. I knew that this was just yet another attempt to get in my pants, but I liked the jewel so much that I didn't care. I was truly grateful for such a gift. "Thank you Murphy."  
  
"No problem." he said with a wink. "Well, I have to get back to work before I get another pay cut. If there's anything that you need, just give me a shout."  
  
"Okay, I will. Good bye." I told him amicably.  
  
He waved and walked off into a tunnel, leaving me alone again. As I gave the jewel a last look before a pocketed it, something peculiar happened. Perhaps it was just my excitement in receiving such a beautiful present, or maybe it was the harsh lighting in the caves, but the light that flashed along the inside of the scarlet gem was one that no imagination could ever conceive.  
  
____________________  
  
A/N: hey! This story is still alive! I'm just a little slow... but that's just me anyway :). anywho, be sure to review and tell me your thoughts. Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
Kimmie 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 6  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"I wondered what could stir up so much emotion in my little balding friend"  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
_____________________________________  
  
I cringed as a mouthful of sand was thrown into my face. I hastily wiped the grittiness from my eyes, and spat the bitter substance out of my mouth. Glaring down at the floating creature, I made it stop in its tracks. Oh yeah, feel the wrath of the woman in charge.  
  
"I hope you like Sushi," I said in my coolest secret agent voice, "Because you're about to become as dead as Murphy's sex appeal!"  
  
The sandfish cocked its slimy head in mock confusion, its beady little eyes filled with humor. Wrong move, fishy. Making fun of my superior wit will only make me angrier!  
  
I rushed forward, preparing for my standard physical attack. Raising my hand into the air, I rotated my wrist, sending the leather strands flailing into the stale air. The whip came down with a deafening crack, and the monster I was battling fell to the ground.  
  
"I hope this send's a message to all your friends," I said smugly to the corpse laying at my feet. "No one messes with Quistis Trepe and gets away with it!"  
  
I laughed haughtily and struck a dignified pose. I had truly outdone myself this time. It was too bad that I couldn't try out my witty repertoire on more challenging monsters. These sandfish were really quite a waste to my responses. I looked down at the huge corpse with disdain, and gave it one last kick before I prepared to leave.  
  
As my boot met the thick slimy skin, a mouthful of sand united with my face. That had done it. Now I was mad. Letting out a horrifying screech, I advanced on the fish.  
  
______  
  
The descent into the cave was a quick one, as I was used to coming and leaving quite often since I came here. It was only seconds before the lift met with the rocky ground, and I stepped off into the dim underground world.  
  
Surprisingly, I felt pretty good today. There's something to say about unloading all your rage on a single kill. Especially when you imagine that it's not a sandfish that you are killing.... but a certain annoying individual...  
  
"Quistis! Thank Hyne you're back!" Speak of the devil.  
  
Murphy ran up to me wobbling slightly with the effort. His eyes were filled with a child-like wonder, and I nearly expected him to start jumping up and down like a maniac. I sincerely hoped that he'd refrain from that... I didn't know how much more my stomach could take.  
  
"What is it?" I finally asked. Might as well not keep myself in suspense.  
  
"They've found something! Come quick! We need your assistance!" Assistance...? Uh oh..  
  
Murphy grabbed my arm and dragged me across the tunnels without another word. I barely kept up with his increasing speed, which surprised me. I mean, Murphy is a good foot shorter than me.  
  
"We're almost there!" he shouted to me with excitement.  
  
I wondered what could stir up so much emotion in my little balding friend. Maybe they found a blow up doll.. With a real voice pack included! I laughed silently as we neared a group of diggers, all in awe of the object in front of them.  
  
I looked anxiously towards the group, a feeling of unease creeping up my spine. I knew these people were wacked out scientists... but really, this was too much.  
  
"She's here!" Murphy yelled at the group, making them turn around and stare at me with unmeasurable expectation. Kind of creepy, if you ask me, the way the lights made their eyes glow.  
  
Resisting my urge to cringe, I walked slowly towards them. "So.." I started a bit nervously, "What do you have there?"  
  
Leon walked away from the hushed crowd and took me by the arm. "It's amazing, Miss! Please Follow me."  
  
Following Leon's lead, the crowd opened, allowing us to get through. It wasn't very long before we saw the item in question. The harsh lights shone on the most beautiful object that I had ever laid eyes on. More beautiful than the gem that I had received days ago.  
  
It was a long box like structure, quite big, and raised on a metal platform. As I walked closer towards it, I noticed that the stunned crowd stayed many feet behind. I turned my head questionably towards the group, getting only a slow shrug from Leon.  
  
They were... afraid of it? Was that why the needed me? Or was there a more dangerous reason?  
  
I ignored the strange behavior of the group and walked slowly towards the structure again until I reached the box. It was then that I realized what it was.  
  
It was a coffin.  
  
A very hauntingly beautiful coffin, to be exact. I marveled at the intricate carvings that covered the frame, and shivered slightly. The whole display gave off a ominous aura. Angels, devils, and pictures of monsters never imagined filled the coffin's surface. I ran my fingers over a winged demon engraved into the mahogany wood and trembled. Like the jewel, the coffin gave off a strong sensation. But unlike the jewel that filled the body with a pleasurable feeling, the coffin spread a cold response into my form; Like icy fingers reaching into my soul.  
  
I drew back my hand quickly and looked at the group with an accusing stare. "What do you want me to do?" I asked a bit harshly.  
  
They stared at the ground sullenly, as Leon spoke up nervously. "We need you to open it."  
  
My eyes opened wide with surprise. Open it? They didn't know what was inside, so they wanted me to find out. They were terrified, so they wanted to sacrifice me.  
  
"Why can't any of you open it?" I defended myself sharply.  
  
"Quistis," Murphy came forward with a reassuring tone, "This is the reason why you were stationed here. We knew of the coffin; It was what we were looking for all along."  
  
I rubbed my temples slowly as I drew together the situation. Was this a suicide mission that Cid had brought on me without my knowledge? Was this his way to get rid of me once and for all? I stared at the coffin with slight trepidation. Was there really something horrible inside that would kill me? Would it send upon me some horrible curse?  
  
I shook my head with annoyance. What could be the worst that could happen? I was being childish and stupid to believe in bloodthirsty mummies and old curses. I didn't need fictional horrors; I had enough of the real kinds in my life already.  
  
I turned my head to Murphy with a look of impatience, "What are we waiting for? Let's open this baby up!" It couldn't hurt for me to throw in one of my favorite secret agent lines.  
  
There seemed to have been a weight being lifted off the crowd's shoulders, as many grinned with relief. A quiet murmur erupted behind me as Murphy handed me a crowbar. I grabbed it confidently and advanced on the coffin.  
  
"Now be as gentle as possible with that, Quistis," Murphy warned me, "And be careful."  
  
I nodded in his direction as I placed the crowbar in the opening slot. I was not afraid of an ancient coffin. The sooner we opened this old box, the sooner I would be back home. Ignoring the faint eerie feeling, I applied pressure to the crowbar, resulting in a creaking of the aged wood. Slowly, but surely, the coffin lid finally opened.  
  
As the lid snapped harshly open, I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move! It was all true! I was cursed to spend all eternity in that very spot... forever being tortured by Murphy's advances... my only family the mole people!  
  
I heard a person rush forward to me. "Miss? Are you alright?" It was Leon.  
  
"No, I can't move!" I yelled, "Does it look like I'm okay?!"  
  
"Take it easy.." Leon stated in a cool tone, "You are just scared.. Open your eyes."  
  
It was then that I realized that I had my eyes shut, and I was trembling like a leaf. So much for being brave. I had failed as a secret agent... well... a SeeD.  
  
I felt myself relax, as I gained control of my muscles again. I slowly opened my eyes. The coffin wasn't empty.  
  
Both Leon and I stared transfixed on the man in the coffin, both of us amazed at his preservation. It was like.. He was still alive. He did not decompose at all. My heart beat quicker with a certain fear, but I couldn't look away.  
  
He was beautiful, in the same kind of hauntingly familiar way that the coffin was. With long ebony hair and porcelain skin, he demanded an air of dignity and respect. He was dressed in a black suit, but not a tuxedo that one would expect from a funeral. But his arm.. It wasn't human.. It was a large metal device. My brows furrowed in thought as I wondered who this man was, and how he still looked the way he did.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted however, with a slight movement of his eyelids. My heart went up to my throat as I gasped. Did I just see that? A muffled groan radiated through his throat, making the group and Leon step farther and farther back. I was on my own... and I was paralyzed with fear once again.  
  
My eyes bulged wildly as a stared at the man who was waking up. His eyes opened slightly, revieling tired, red eyes. His irises were red, like blood. My heart felt like it was going to explode with fear, as his eyes focused on me. I dropped the crowbar.  
  
A sort of recognition reflected in his eyes when he looked at me, making me even more afraid then I thought possible. His voice was gravelly as he spoke to me with wonder.  
  
"Lucretia?"  
  
It was then that my body won out over my paralyzes. I had finally fainted.  
  
_______  
  
A/N: I hope you all know who just entered the scene ;). Yay! He has finally arrived! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a long one, for all of those who complain my chapters are too short. Anywho, review and tell me what you think of these new turn of events!  
  
Kimmie 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
***  
  
"Fortunately, it snapped me out of my thoughts, before I could remember the reoccurring nightmare of NORG dressed in a toga, getting funky to some wild beats."  
  
-Quistis Trepe  
  
***  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Murphy said a bit sadly.  
  
"Yeah," You bet your big balding head it is! "Goodbye Murphy".  
  
The group from the underground world were now faced with the sunshine, as they said 'so long' to their Queen of the Damned... ahem, me. Actually, the center of attention was getting the precious cargo into the back of the truck. The only one who had a tearful goodbye was the middle-aged man standing in front of me.  
  
Yet again, the real hero is cast in the shadow of a stocky man, as the celebrated champion soars through the adventure barely awake. It's a cruel, strange world. What can you do?  
  
Thinking it wise to leave before the waterworks and frantic hugging began, I quickly stepped away from my only fan and started towards the pick-up truck to my left. I climbed inside as a feeling of euphoria entered my body. My job here was finished, and I was finally able to return home to the lesser of two evils. A smile returned to my face as I thought of a great breakfast that I hadn't had in a while. Stay strong Tony, it wont be long now.  
  
"Everything in place?" Leon asked the men as he meticulously surveyed the job.  
  
It was good news to hear that Leon would be accompanying me home instead of Murphy, and I thanked the heavens for finally giving me a break. We would be bringing home the heavily sedated man in the coffin. I crossed my fingers hoping he would not wake up again. I could still feel that eerie sensation crawling along my veins, and as much as I would hate to admit it, it scared the hell out of me. This fighter didn't get scared easily... though NORG kind of freaked me out. A blob of yellow mass having such power? That's not right.  
  
"Yup!" one of the workmen answered, patting the rear of the truck. Fortunately, it snapped me out of my thoughts, before I could remember the reoccurring nightmare of NORG dressed in a toga, getting funky to some wild beats. I shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"S'all a go!"  
  
"Alright," Leon stated with a smile, "How 'bout we get this show on the road, hm?" With that, the tall, slender man found his way inside the pick-up truck and shut the metal door with a slight bang. "Ready Miss?"  
  
Step on it! Let's get out of here before they change their minds! GO!  
  
"Ready when you are." I simply said with a smile. No need to scare the poor lad. After all, he was my ride to freedom.  
  
With my reassurance, Leon stepped on the gas peddle and we cruised out of the site, and across the desert. Home was on the horizon, and I couldn't wait to arrive.  
  
*****  
  
I sat with a smile plastered to my face as I surveyed my current surroundings. I was in my room, and the walls were decorated with "Welcome Home" signs. Everyone ran up to me fawning for my attention. Even Rinoa was there, running her little heart out in circles. Angelo sat observing his master in confused silence.  
  
"Oh Quistis!" Irvine said with unvariable intensity, hand to his chest with passion "Queen of the beautiful... how I missed thee!"  
  
I smiled at the wanna-be cowboy and graced his shoulder with my hand. His face beamed as he attempted to retrieve a flower from under his jacket, when Zell pushed him aside. Irvine fell like so many of his wounded cowboy brothers.  
  
"No, I have missed thee even more!" Zell said on one knee, eyes sparkling with admiration.  
  
"Aw, Zell," I said to the hyperactive blonde below me. "You didn't have injure Irvine just for me!"  
  
"It was an honor to wound his pride for you, my lady" Zell bowed slightly, ready to rhyme off an abundant amount of praising words, when a melodious sound interrupted him.  
  
"Quiet! All of you!" A voice from the doorway sounded through. All eyes looked towards the noise.  
  
Squall, clad in only his hearted under-oo's walked up to me, hair blowing violently in the suspicious wind, as if trying uselessly to be tamed. My body melted as he stood in front of me, giving a smile that Rinoa never would have seen. "I," Squall said with desire "Have missed you the most"  
  
Could this have gotten any better?  
  
"I have also brought you Frosted Flakes." he said handing me a sparkling bowl.  
  
Yes. Yes it could.  
  
"Now, will you take my hand, Quistis Trepe, and report to Headmaster Cid's office."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I repeat, Quistis Trepe report to Headmaster Cid's office"  
  
With sleepy eyes I looked up angrily at the tiled ceiling, cursing the intercom unit and whoever invented it. Of course, it was only a dream, and a bizarre one at that. I eyed the remaining cheese on my dresser with malice. This war wasn't over yet.  
  
****  
  
"Quistis!" Cid replied happily, shaking my hand, "So nice to see you again!"  
  
Alive? "Thank you," I said lowering myself into the cushioned chair.  
  
"How was your trip?" he asked, the smile on his face growing wider.  
  
A couple degrees short of hell. "Perfect, couldn't ask for better."  
  
Cid leaned forward in his chair, hands coming together on his desk. This was the sign that he was ready to get down to business.  
  
"I'm happy to tell you that everything has gone to plan with your mission," Cid told me with joy, "You can pick up your check on your way out. Wonderful job yet again, Quistis. I know I can always count on you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." I said getting up out of the cushy chair. Pride filled my being as I acknowledged my accomplishment. Perhaps I was wrong all along about myself... maybe I WAS a great SeeD worthy of any important job around here...  
  
"Wait a minute, Quistis, there's something else I need to ask of you."  
  
"Yes?" I asked reluctantly, hoping that my new confidence wouldn't become shattered.  
  
"I have a new mission for you." Cid told me, "I need you to protect our new investment."  
  
"Investment?" I asked stupidly. Way to go, Quistis, way to prove your intelligence.  
  
"Yes, the man you helped discover."  
  
Oh no. 


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
"But like leftovers left in the back of the fridge for a month, he had finally shown his hairy rotten self."  
  
-Quistis Trepe

* * *

So, this is what it comes down to. Even after Cid's speech that was dripping with appraisal. I knew there had to be some kind of catch. Yes, he can always count on me, that's for sure, to continually throw compliments in my face just to drag them away again! That's what you get for letting your guard down. Now you get to be the official babysitter of coffin boy! Oh dear.. I wondered where Cid's morning danish could be. I'm pretty sure I could cover up a choking accident right about now..  
  
I gave an uneasy smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. "So, what exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty simple, Quistis," The Headmaster told me in a professional tone, "This man is currently undergoing extensive experiments at the moment.. To make a long story short, there's so many things about him we don't know that might make him dangerous. Our scientists have requested supervision from a SeeD. That SeeD is you."  
  
I didn't like the sound of that. For all I knew, Mr vamp could very well pop out of his imprisonment and fly around the room. I let out a large breath, hoping that it wasn't as noticeable as the ugly brown mat underneath my toes. "When do I start?"

* * *

I stepped out my room decked out in my SeeD ensemble. With a clipboard clasped in my newly manicure painted hands, I'm sure I looked the definition of a professional. I caught a last glance at myself in my bedroom mirror, just as I walked straight into my hard, pine door.  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. So much for dignity. I looked stealthily from side to side to see if anyone had caught my less than graceful moment. I sighed in relief as there were no reporters with "press" written on their hats, yelling "What a scoop!". Confident that my stupidity had gone unnoticed, I began to stroll down the hallway.  
  
"Very swauve, genius." I visably cringed in mid-walk as a cocky voice sounded from my left.  
  
Turning to see my accuser, I rolled my eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear in annoyance. I had totally forgotten about Seifer's return to the Garden. But like leftovers left in the back of the fridge for a month, he had finally shown his hairy rotten self. Now sporting a tuft a hair on his chin, Seifer had not changed much from his old nasty self, as he challenged me with his icy green glare.  
  
I shot back my own frosty stare. "Well, well, if it isn't Seifer Almasy; SeeD UN-extraordinaire."  
  
He mocked bowed and smiled "Beautiful day, isn't it, Instructor?"  
  
I lowered my brows slightly, winning a grin from my opponent, seeing he had hit a nerve. His old hobby had become an insult as it seemed he had heard about my misfortune. Looks as if we could both be utterly childish. I suppose I could call it quits now and be the adult... but what would be the fun in that?  
  
I sneered with sarcasm, pretending to accept a compliment. "Yes, wonderful day. I heard it was so nice, that the test rats managed to escape. Terrible thing that is, no one can seem to find them. Hey wait a minute! There's one crawling on your chin!"  
  
Seifer shook his head with amusement, as he rubbed his facial hair. "Ah, c'mon now Quistis. You think it's sexy."  
  
I let out undignified guffaw.  
  
My chuckling only made him worse. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to grow one too, no problem."  
  
I rolled my eyes again, which was seeming to be a habit around this jackass. I made a note to spend less time around him, lest my eyes roll out of their sockets. Taking my own advice, I began to walk down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" Seifer yelled after me with ridicule, "We only just got reacquainted!"  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't happen again!"

* * *

I arrived shortly to the basement level which had been renovated into our lab. Good ol' Cid had informed me that I would start right away... and that I could be on this project for an undetermined amount of time. I didn't like the sound of undetermined... but I also wouldn't like the sound of 'no pay', so I sucked it up, and decided to go to work.  
  
Thinking about my last assignment, I was given relief that at least now I wouldn't be watching over others in the hot sun. There would be no more sand fish... no more peeling nose.. and most importantly of all... no Murphy.  
  
I smiled gratefully as I gathered my courage to open the doors to the lab. With little energy I pushed them open, only to have my mouth follow suit. No.. No way in NORG's toga dancing name was this possible! But it was... oh Hyne why do you torture me so?  
  
"Hey Quistis," Murphy said, blocking my view of the room, his physique filling my vision. "Long time no see!"  
  
Surely, it wasn't long enough. "H-hi.... ,"I managed to blurt out in my stunned state, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't they tell you? I'm the supervising scientist in this endeavor!" He moved out of my full vision and welcomed me inside.  
  
Speechlessly I walked dumbly into the room. My mouth was making little uncomprehensible noises, but everyone inside seemed non the wiser.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
"The worse he'd do to danger them, would be snoring too loud and making them lose their concentration."  
  
-Quistis Trepe

* * *

Have I ever mentioned that my life was crud? Yes? Well, isn't that the surprise. The way ol' Murphy kept buzzing back into my life like a persistent mosquito, made me want to break out the aerosol fly spray. Bad luck has a keen attraction to me, as I manage to run into it at every corner.  
  
"It's funny," Murphy began, staring happily towards nothing. Yeah, it's a larf, alright.  
  
"What is?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence, as I'm sure he would have trailed off forever if I didn't.  
  
He sighed cheerfully. "We had hoped to find this coffin full of jewels and treasures beyond imagination... and yet we found something worth that ten times over. Just think of what secrets of the past we can unlock!"  
  
A cocked my head at the little man, surprised to hear such wistfulness from him. Now, I would probably choose the jewels and treasures.. But what do I know about being a scientist? Heck, for all I know, moldy coffin men might be the hit of the town for these guys. Then again, I'm sure discovering 'secrets of the past' came with a hefty check.  
  
I smiled a little, for once seeing a smidgen of depth in Murphy. "So, ah.. Where is the our little treasure right now?" Might as well get down to business.  
  
"Oh, and here I thought you came all this way to see me!" he chuckled, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Yeah, forget about what I said. The waters had returned to shallow, and unfortunately, it wasn't enough for him to drown in. "Actually, it's my job to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh I get it," He grinned, and gave a wink. I suppressed my shudder, giving a very weak smile. "Well come on this way and I'll take you to him."  
  
With a wave of his hand, he turned and walked down the corridor. My only choice was to follow his ample frame, trying my best to keep my eyes off of it.

* * *

"Okay, here we are!" Murphy announced as we walked through the metal doors, since being unlocked by him.  
  
I stared open-mouthed at the amazing setting, awed by the technology and dedicated workers. This just in: the mole people have been replaced by big people... either that or they grew a few feet awfully fast. Computers and fax machines were giving off beeping sounds, as printers inked paper, and scientists observed their subject.  
  
Yes...their subject. OUR subject.  
  
My eyes strayed to the man who had terrified me just days ago.. To find myself surprisingly calm. He didn't seem so scary at the moment. Then again.. Not many people look scary subdued and drugged up, belted to a table. His whole upper body was filled with needles and tubes; I wouldn't even try to figure out where all those pipes led. His bare chest rose up and down silently, and his face betrayed no emotion besides peace.  
  
I smiled to myself.. Peace... wouldn't that be nice? My eyes spied some prep needles across the room. I swear it took everything in me not to sample a few of their wares.  
  
I decided I'd better pull up a chair, as there would probably be no need for me to be here in the first place. What harm was he to anyone? The worse he'd do to danger them, would be snoring too loud and making them lose their concentration. I scoffed silently as I lowered myself into an absent computer chair. Oh yeah, the ones with the wheels. I guess I shouldn't complain too much, if this was one of the perks of the job.  
  
Leaning back, I studied the body next to me who seemed so pumped full of sedatives that he was almost comatose. His long raven hair had been tamed back to make room for more tubes, and his skin was wiped clean of dirt of many ages. Yeah, not so scary anymore at all. Was this really the same man I had referred to as 'coffin' boy? He didn't seem different from anyone else here.. Nor did he look centuries old.  
  
"Oh.. wow..." I heard Murphy's voice from the left of me. "We've got a little problem here."  
  
Oh great.. Just when I get relaxed something has to go wrong. Gee Murph, you've sure got the timing. Not only did he interrupt my reflecting, but I had a hankering that he was about to prove me wrong about this man not being so different.  
  
I stood up alert and walked hastily to his side, where he was examining something from his computer screen. I was kind of enjoying my rolling chair perk.. But I guessed it wouldn't be too bad to get some action here. I felt that all too familiar burst of adrenaline making its way around my veins as probed him for some answers. "What is it?" I asked a little too bit excited.  
  
"Well, this is strange." he answered, rubbing his chin a little in confusion. "Hey Edna, come over here for a second." he beckoned to one of his lab assistants, putting me in the back of his mind for the moment. Well... I probably shouldn't get too angry at that.. I didn't really want to think about where I usually was in his mind.  
  
A middle aged woman wearing a lab coat pried her eyes away from her work and walked over to us. She seemed slightly peeved from being interrupted from what she was doing, but managed to look interested in what her superior had to say. She gave him a look that signaled she was ready.  
  
"What does this look like to you?" Murphy asked Edna as he pointed at the glossy screen.  
  
Putting on a pair of glasses from her breast pocket, the brunette read what she was directed to. They shared a common look of astonishment . "Why, it looks like he has four GF's equipped, sir."  
  
"GF's?!" I added undignifiedly, staring at Murphy with the same expression on my face. As fast as Cid eating his morning danish, my mind flickered back to my history class of years ago. It was a good thing there were no orphanage-born pretty boys back then, or I would've never remembered my stuff right now. Lets see... the first GF ever equipped was only twenty years ago.. I was pretty sure it was another one of Odine's latest inventions.. and then it was only one GF at a time. Back then the technology wasn't great enough for more than one. Supposedly a few subjects had their cerebrums fizzled out... lucky bastards.  
  
Yes, there was definitely something fishy about this, and not entirely like the sand fish, either. True, this information has just been spit in our eyes, but I was almost positive that this situation would not be as easy to kill.  
  
"Yeah.. I've run this program about three times now," Murphy replied flustered, "This can't be a mistake. There are four unknown GF's lurking in that body...."  
  
He trailed off as the three of us looked uneasily at the man lying so peaceful on the hard, cold lab table. What in Hyne's name were we in for? Not just one monster, but four. Could this serine body be the host of some deadly attack? Or would these GF's be beneficial to the Garden's future? I really didn't want to find out, but I couldn't help but ask myself what they were going to do with them. They couldn't possibly... no, they certainly wouldn't... it's not logical..  
  
"They need to be extracted."  
  
Damn it.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
"I had an inkling that Odine was a few clowns short of a circus, if you know what I mean."  
  
-Quistis Trepe

* * *

"Extracted?!" I echoed Murphy with a tone nearing hysteria. This was not right. Even though I was an amazing fighter..and not to mention brilliant and charismatic... I was only one SeeD. One SeeD against four GF's seemed like a little bit of an unfair fight to me. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" Murphy gave me a chiding look. It was only the anxiety flooding my mind which kept me from injuring him for doing it. "Well, Quistis my dear, there are many reasons. Most importantly, they are harming his mind. If we would ever hope to hear about his past, we need to extract the GF's that are wiping his memory clean."  
  
I took a breath, preparing myself to not scream out my rebuttal. "Okay, Murphy.. How long has he been in that coffin? Thousands, millions of years? I think whatever memory he had was wiped out long ago."  
  
He took in my argument and then calmly explained his own. "Well, as I see it, he most likely has a higher resistance against Guardian Force memory loss. He certainly has a higher life span, and time is definitely not the same with him. I think if we remove these now, it wont be long until he will receive all of his memories back."  
  
I was speechless. Congratulations, Murph, you finally proved yourself as a scientist. All in all though, I was still pretty skeptical about the 'other reasons'. That, and being ripped to shreds by some pissed off monster from being caged up for so long.  
  
"Alright, that's all well and good, but I'm a little concerned about the safety measures. I don't really want to tarnish my image or anything, but I think you may have to call for backup." Well, I was being honest for once.  
  
"Nonsense!" He tried to assure me.. Although not convincing me, "Extracting GF's are 100% safe. You must have done it at least once in all of your journeys."  
  
Okay, yes, I've done it a million times. Back at the Garden, GF essences were stored in large tubes. Very safe, and very efficient. I was guessing that was what they were going to here, but there was still a small twinge of uneasiness in the back of my mind. This was extremely unorthodox, and probably wouldn't follow the exact same procedures that every other GF did.  
  
It was most likely going to be dangerous... but I guess that's why they had me for. "So, when do we start?"  
  
"This afternoon," Murphy stated, making me relax a little, "I need to do a few more tests, and he needs to be moved to the extracting room. Go and ease yourself for a few hours. Meet back here two o'clock."

* * *

I had a few hours to blow, and I knew exactly where I should go. I stretched in a library chair, preparing myself to get down to some hardcore studying. It had been a long couple of year since I had learned about GF extracting, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to brush up on some of the information.  
  
And besides that. It wasn't class season anymore, and no one visited the library. Oh Quistis, how clever are you? I chuckled silently to myself as I cracked open Dr Odine's book.  
  
I always thought that Odine must have been a tall, handsome man. His writings were so passionate, my imaginations always turned him into a romantic hunk with brains bursting out of his head. I thought that we would get along so great, and would develop something very special. I guess this is what someone would call pathetic, as a young girl dreams of scientists. Then again, I had a weird childhood to begin with, and believe me, this doesn't even scratch the surface.  
  
You know, a smart man is hard to find... but a handsome, smart man is even harder to find. As I walked into Ester, all of my dreams were smashed, as I finally met Odine. Not tall, not handsome, and without a smidgen of passion that I had read in his books. Not to mention the wardrobe. I had an inkling that Odine was a few clowns short of a circus, if you know what I mean. And of course, like every man that I had been interested in... all of his attention had been towards Rinoa.  
  
A shut that book with vengeance, as I frowned. I couldn't even study without despising that girl. What did everyone see in her? Sure she was sweet.. and attractive... and very dependent on a strong man to be her god...  
  
Ok, maybe that's everything I'm not. But I don't want to be that way. It sickens me.  
  
"Oh hi Samone!" I heard that same sickly-sweet voice from across the room. Speak of the devil, Rinoa was in the library of all places. It was suddenly bizzaro world, and I was caught in the middle. So quickly that I cut through the air, Odine's book went up over my face, in hopes of deceiving her.  
  
But of course, what had I learned about my luck?  
  
"Quistis! Come over here a second!" Rinoa had caught me, and I cursed myself for wearing my peach ensemble that she must have known so well.  
  
I slowly put the book down and smiled weakly, giving a little wave. This was it, she had finally outsmarted you, and there was no where to run this time. Well.. I might as well get this over with. It took me only a few precious moments of peace to reach her as she finished talking to the librarian, Samone.  
  
"Well, hi, Rinoa," I said to her, as we sat at a nearby table. "What brings you here to the library?"  
  
I tried to keep the disbelief out of my voice as I again marveled at her appearance here of all places. "Oh, I was just asking Samone if she and Zell wanted to do something soon."  
  
Of course! Looks like I wasn't as clever as I thought. "Oh, that's nice." I said as I nodded, "How is Squall?"  
  
She frowned a little, as I my mind played happily around the idea that they had finally broken up. "Well, he hasn't come home yet from his mission."  
  
Mission? Oh yeah.. The one that I wasn't good enough to go on. Not only did the memory of that bring back all new annoyances, Rinoa and Squall still hadn't broken up. Oh well.. that was close, Quisty.  
  
"Oh, the mission near Trabia, right? How's that going?" I might as well get as much information out of her as I could.  
  
She paled a little, and I felt a little twinge of pity. Yes, I was actually feeling bad for Rinoa, Hyne help me. "Not too good at all. Promise you wont tell anyone any of this ok?" she near whispered, as I nodded and leaned in closer to her. "Trabia Garden had to be evacuated. The monsters are multiplying like crazy, and the SeeD's can hardly handle them all. Most have been sent back because of the danger, and a lot of them have been injured. Even Zell is recovering from some injuries in ward."  
  
I let out a breath. I had no idea that it was this bad. "Is Zell okay?" I asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to be fine. But it's not Zell I am worried about." She absent mindedly traced a circle on the pine table as she tried her hardest to keep tears back.  
  
My heart was going out to her in a manner that surprised me like no other. What was happening to me? "Who is?"  
  
"Squall... he can be so stubborn sometimes.." You don't need to tell me that. "He wont leave because he thinks he can take the monsters on, even though he knows how strong they are. Just because he feels like he has a responsibility to stay there because he's the head SeeD..."  
  
I held out my hand to cover her's for a second. "Hey, don't worry Rinoa. Squall knows what he can handle. If this gets over his head, he will know when it's the right time to leave."  
  
She looked up at me with a smile, her old self returning. "Yeah, I guess you're right... He's a smart guy, he knows what he's doing, I guess. Thanks Quistis!"  
  
She stood up and gave me hug. "I have to go now, I'll see you around!"  
  
As she walked out the door, only one thought encircled my head: Do I still have enough time to get a shower? 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

"The lights were flashing red in a sign of warning, creating an epileptic's worst nightmare."

Quistis Trepe

* * *

The smell of antiseptic and formaldehyde greeted my nostrils as I made my way into the Extracting Room. The smell stung the nostrils, and I unconsciously wrinkled my nose, wishing I could be anywhere else but where I was to. After a work out around the Garden, even Cid smelled better than this room. Besides the fact that the use of GF's had greatly melted away most of my memories, and just standing here made me remember that fact. I shook my head in amazed stupidity at the contradictions in my last thought.

Either way, I was here, and my relinquished past should have been the last thing on my mind. After all, in a few minutes I could be relieved of all of my memories, as four decidedly pissed off monsters tore me to shreds.

I sighed with resignation as I tucked a freshly washed strand of hair behind my ear. It still felt covered in Rinoa, and the thought of it made me shudder ever so slightly. It would take weeks before it was one hundred percent Rinoa-free. They just didn't make shampoo strong enough these days. What I needed was some industrial stuff, the kind that wiped the pigment right out.

"Ah, Quistis, you're here! Right on time." Murphy said, appreciatively gleeful that I had graced him with my presence.

" So I am." I replied, not amazed with my punctuality. "Is everything ready?"

"Sure is! Come on, we'll get this show on the road."

Murphy grabbed my arm as I followed hastily to keep up his pace. That's just wonderful. Now I had Rinoa _and _Murphy on my body that would take a month to be clean of. I made a mental note to start working on some potent soap.

As we walked into the heart of the extracting room, my heart skipped a beat. Our mystery man was hooked up to even more wires, many leading to the several extraction tanks that filled one half of the room. We were in luck, as most of The Garden's resident GF's were out on business. Squall alone was equipped with at least five. Odds were he wouldn't even remember his name in a week. If he was lucky, his memory would be wiped clean of Rinoa as well. If only GF's came in brands of soap..

Currently, Coffin Boy was breathing deeply, his body pumped full of sedatives causing him to be as relaxed as a stoned hippy. A few of Murphy's co-workers were working on computers, their fingers tapping away on the keyboards, eyes intent on the screens.

"All right guys," Murphy said to his team, eyes aglow. "Lets do this thing."

"Okay boss," Leon replied from the extraction station. "Everyone ready?"

I nodded silently, as the team of four signaled they were prepared. This was it. I gripped the handle of my whip, disgusted with my fear, yet unable to help my anxiousness. I kept a wary eye on our subject, over-primed for him to open his scarlet eyes and go bat shit on everyone.

"Okay," Leon said with a hint of apprehension in his voice, "Here goes."

The tall scientist pressed his finger on the button to start the extracting process, and anticipation filled the room. You could almost hear the intake of air, as every person in the room held their breath. This was a moment in history, and no one knew what to expect. I just hoped that we would all make it out alive.

The gauges on the machine began to flutter, as the familiar static noise filled my ears. Lights flashed from white to red on the console. It was beginning.

With a whir of the device, we watched in wonder as the first GF was extracted from the strange man lying asleep on the lab table. The tank that was once occupied only of formaldehyde filled with a strange being, and a few gasps of awe were heard from the group. Looking like the long lost sibling of The Brothers, the beast was covered in thick rippling muscles, showing its strength. A wild mane of fiery red sprouted from its neck, as two sharp horns adorned its head. Its bluish-purple fur was short, and its snout covered sharp teeth. I shuddered involuntarily as I imagined its power.

Before I could finish admiring the first of the four Guardian Forces, the second tank was filled with the next. A gasp caught in my throat as I observed what could only be described as something akin to Frankenstein, from the old black and white movies stored in the library. Its beady eyes were transfixed in a look of rage, as massive bolts adorned its body. No wonder he looked pissed. Tattered clothing covered its naughty bits, as its enormous waxy arms hung loosely at its sides.

Lost in my gaze on the tanks, another monster appeared in front of me. My eyes widened with fear, as I felt my stomach twist in knots. This thing was scary as hell, and in most cases, it was probably where it originated from. With chainsaw in hand, and haunted mask on its face, I was forced to think of all the extremities it had hacked to pieces. Long greasy hair hung limply from its head, and hollow eyes stared out from the eyes of the white mask. I shivered, hugging my goose bumped flesh.

This was like something out of a horror movie, and I couldn't help but notice the excitement on the scientists' faces. Great. I was the most afraid out of the lot of them, and I was the deadly assassin. Wonderful.

Just as I was about to berate myself for being such a fool, the noise from the machine picked up. Something was wrong. Leon broke his transfixed gaze from the tanks and turned quickly toward the console. The gauges were going haywire, the little dials flicking toward danger at an alarming speed. The lights were flashing red in a sign of warning, creating an epileptic's worst nightmare. My head snapped in the direction of the man on the table, as his eyes could be seen moving under his lids. His fingers twitched as he slowly moved his head from back to forth. Agonized moans were escaping his mouth.

"What's wrong?" I shouted over the noise, trying desperately to keep myself in control.

"Something's not right." Murphy said, assisting Leon on the computer.

No shit, Sherlock. I looked back and forth between the fumbling scientists, to the tortured man no more than five feet from me. Something bad was going down, I could feel it. I should have known this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Something this complicated would not be without its disasters.

The shouts of the people around me went unheard, as the confusion around me swirled into a miasma of disturbance. The tank was starting to react. Something was coming, and it did not want to come. The tortured moans of the man became louder, as smoke erupted from the machinery on all sides of the room. People ran to the equipment, trying desperately to prevent the instruments from breaking to their full extent.

I bridged the gap between me and the raven-haired man, lost in his condition, throwing caution to the wind. There had to be something I could do, to at least lessen his pain. He was screaming at this point, the thick smoke enveloping his lungs. I reached a wary hand out toward him, as suddenly my eyes shot up to the tank to the right of me. A beast materialized in it, and a scream caught in my throat. It was like the dark things combined from everyone's nightmares had sent its form into that tank, bringing its presence to stare hollowly into my soul. I felt icy terror grip my heart and the color drain from my face. It was hideous, with its great waxen wings, and demon figure. Its red eyes struck terror into my body, and my head reeled with fright.

The Extraction Machine had finally begun to calm down, and the level of anxiety dropped an enormous level. The loud whir became a steady static sound again, and the smoke began to dissipate. But although the room around me was going back to normal, my eyes stayed locked on the demon to the right of me in the tank, its eyes seeming to look right through me. A small smile played on its lipless mouth, something that should have been impossible as GF's remained unconscious in the vats. A shiver ran rigidly down my spine.

Before I could react, a powerful arm went forcefully around my waist. I choked on a whelp, ignoring Murphy's late warning. In my trance, the fitfully slumbering man had awakened, and he was definitely not a morning person. I looked cautiously to my left, eyeing the sharp syringe only centimeters from my jugular. This was not good. The situation had turned from bad to worse, and I was reminded of how Rinoa used to always say "Don't complain, things could always be worse.". You're wrong Rinoa! This was the tip of the iceberg.

"No body move," I heard a gravely voice respond from behind me.

I gave Murphy and the crew a look of warning. No one was going to play the hero today and make me paint the walls red. Feeling the taught muscles behind me, the sheer strength of the man registered into my brain. This was no sandfish I was dealing with. This was a superhuman nut who had me by the throat with a needle.

Searching my brain for a way out of the mess I had gotten myself into, I surprised myself with the amount of control I had over myself. I had not trembled or displayed any of the fear that ran its course in my body. Instead, I embraced the adrenaline that was filling my veins.

"I mean it!" He said with renewed harshness, stopping any of the scientist from doing anything stupid.

Just when I thought he was finally going to stab me in the neck and end my sad and pathetic life, he did something I would expect the last of. His hot and quick breath fell on my ear as quietly he whispered to me, "Don't be afraid, Lu, this will all be over in a second."

With that, my resolve shattered. I was into super SeeD mode, and he was going to be sorry. "I am not Lu, or Lucretia, or whoever the hell you think I am!" I yelled with anger.

His grip on me failed, and I took advantage of the moment, bringing my heel down hard on his bare foot. In his surprise, he let go of me, the syringe falling with a crash to the floor. My elbow came in harshly into his gut, and he collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach in pain. Before he could find a way to defend himself, I had a hold on my whip, and held it menacingly to his battered form.

Move it and die, Death Man.

Looking up at me with confusion and hurt, his eyes searched mine for something that obviously wasn't there. Who was this guy? More important, who was this Lucretia that he kept mistaking me for?

* * *

Woo.. long time, no write, eh? Hope this extra long chappie makes up for it a bit. Quistis is such a bad ass 3. Hope you enjoyed this one! I know I did :). Please Review and tell me your thoughts. 


End file.
